A star and a stray dog
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: -OneShot- O vira-lata que busca a estrela, mas ela também pode fazer o caminho inverso. -NaruHina-


_A FIC PODE CONTER SPOILERS DOS CAPÍTULOS MAIS RECENTES._

_Adoro os títulos que o Kubo Tite coloca nos volumes de Bleach. Foi daí que veio a idéia pra essa fic._

_Mais uma pieguice com a marca registrada de Hakeru-chan, que ao invés de atualizar suas fics empacadas, resolve escrever outras XD (-foge dos mísseis-)  
_

_E bem... a fic em si ficou meio "longe" do título, e obviamente, ficou a quilômetros do capítulo de Bleach que leva esse nome._

_Mas se eu não escrevesse isso, eu ia ter uma síncope XD_

_Bem, espero que gostem! n.n_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Naruto e Hinata pertencem um ao outro... ah, e ao tio Kishimoto também, fazer o quê? 8D

Já Bleach é do tio Kubo n.n

* * *

**A star and a stray dog (A estrela e o vira-lata)**

Não era sempre que se sentia desencorajado e temeroso.

Aliás, achava que talvez fosse a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

Tinha a sensação de que nos dois últimos dias tudo o que tinha vivido era como um genjutsu em si próprio.

Os sorrisos, as certezas, a determinação... era como se fosse tudo um grande teatro para os outros.

Não que as palavras de Iruka ou Shikamaru não tivessem surtido efeito. É claro que surtiram, evitaram que ele definhasse.

Mas havia algo dentro de si que alimentava um monstro pior que a raposa de nove caudas.

O medo.

Ver Kurenai-sensei grávida, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deu a certeza de que precisava ficar forte para proteger os que agora confiariam nele, também lhe trouxe uma dúvida:

Seria ele capaz de protegê-los?

Apesar de parecer demonstrar o contrário, Naruto nunca havia se sentido tão incapaz de tudo.

Incapaz de ser hokage, de ser reconhecido, de proteger a vila, de salvar os que lhe eram importantes...

Havia falhado tanto nesses últimos tempos...

Como um vira-lata que late para a estrela, mas é incapaz de pular para alcançá-la.

Enquanto caminhava a esmo, o turbilhão de emoções conflitantes dentro de si o fez pensar:

"Acho que é a primeira vez que entendo o significado do meu nome."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore quase totalmente desfolhada, perto da academia ninja. Afinal, o inverno estava quase começando.

Esparramou-se no meio do banco, olhando para a copa seca da árvore. Era um bonito entardecer emoldurado pelos galhos secos, mas o Uzumaki estava com os pensamentos muito longe dali.

Mas não longe o suficiente para deixar de ouvir um barulho de algo seco se partindo, o que chamou a atenção dele.

Ela levou a mão à boca, como se repreendesse a si própria por quebrar o silêncio. A face se ruborizou imediatamente e os olhos perolados se arregalaram.

Hinata havia pisado em um dos galhos secos da árvore que estavam caídos no chão.

Nesta fração de segundo, a Hyuuga se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, tão perto de Naruto, que parecia preocupado e com jeito de que queria ficar sozinho.

Logo após a última missão, Hinata tinha ficado em casa, cuidando de pequenas tarefas domésticas que precisavam ser feitas. Por mais que tivesse empregados, certas coisas ela mesma gostava de fazer.

Por isso, havia sabido do ocorrido com Jiraya apenas naquele dia.

E enquanto pensava em como falar com Naruto... viu-se de repente frente a frente com ele.

A Hyuuga estava preparando-se para dar meia-volta.

Mas não conseguiu.

Um par de olhos azuis a encarou, enquanto o dono deles se ajeitava no banco, chegando para o lado.

- Co-como você está, Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou timidamente, já sentada no banco.

- Estou bem! – ele sorriu.

- Ah, que bom, Naruto-kun... e-eu, be-bem... soube do que aconteceu com Jiraya-sama e... fi-fiquei preocupada com você.

- Não tem porque se preocupar, eu estou bem. – ele respondeu, mas sem encará-la.

O silêncio se instaurou entre os dois.

- Hinata, eu... – e a Hyuuga virou-se para ele.

- Não, nada, esquece... – Naruto voltou a olhar para o alto, contemplando as estrelas que já apareciam.

Mas Hinata continuou a olhá-lo.

- Ah, a quem eu quero enganar? – Naruto agora segurava a beirada do banco, de cabeça baixa – eu não estou bem. Estou confuso, triste, com medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nunca me senti tão fracassado em toda a minha vida! Parece que tudo que eu coloco a mão eu estrago! Me sinto uma maldição ambulante... um vira-lata que vai passar a vida na sarjeta.

Hinata continuava a olhá-lo.

- Desculpa te encher com essas coisas, Hinata. Você não tinha que estar aqui ouvindo isso... – ele olhava para o chão.

- Eu... eu não me importo, Naruto-kun.

Silêncio.

- Para mim... vo-você nunca foi um fracassado, nunca será. Eu... já lhe disse uma vez, você para mim, é um fracassado com muito orgulho.

Naruto levantou a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para Hinata.

Sim, já havia ouvido aquela frase antes, há mais de três anos atrás...

"Porque depois que você falha, você tem uma força fenomenal para se reerguer."

- Eu... acho que não tenho mais essa força, Hinata.

- Eu tenho certeza que você tem... Naruto-kun.

Naruto olhou a Hyuuga, que sorria timidamente.

Ele não tinha mais certeza de nada...

Mas como ela podia ter tanta certeza... nele?

- A sua força é a força de nunca desistir, Naruto-kun... isso faz de você... o mais forte de todos. Tenho certeza de que Jiraya-sama não teve medo... por saber dessa sua força... ele sabia que o que quer que acontecesse com ele, você... jamais desistiria.

E ele sentiu seu turbilhão se tornar uma leve brisa.

Hinata continuava a sorrir timidamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, sem hesitar um segundo sequer no que havia dito.

Naruto sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez naqueles dias.

E quando Hinata deu por si, estava recebendo um apertado abraço do Uzumaki.

- Obrigado... - foi o que ele disse, apenas. Mas nada mais era necessário naquele momento.

Naruto olhou para o céu. As estrelas agora já brilhavam forte no alto.

Ele não precisava mais latir para elas, ou tentar alcançá-las.

Porque uma delas já havia vindo ao seu encontro.

* * *

_Ficou mais piegas que a "Cerejeiras", admito, apesar da idéia inicial dessa fic tenha vindo dela XD_

_Mas espero que tenham gostado n.n_

_Deixem reviews, onegai!_

_Que se vocês forem bonzinhos eu prometo atualizar as outras fics em breve XD (chantagista 8D)_

_Beijos!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
